xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes
Yūko Ichihara ﻿ "There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world. The only thing... ...is Hitsuzen!" 1. (To Watanuki when they are talking about The Twins) Living things are restrained by Chains: The laws of nature, the flow of time, the vessel known as your “body”, and the existence called your mind. The one chain that people can wield: WORDS. 2. (To Watanuki) Instead of regretting what we cannot do, it is better to do what one can. For example, what we do has nothing to do with results and so we must forge forwards. 3. (To Watanuki) No matter how small the problem is, how small the thing is, it will always effect the people around you. 4. (To Watanuki) Our relationship has been formed. No matter how trivial the meeting and the incidents that follow may seem, a relationship is made. Even if it is for a short amount of time, a knot that has been tied does not unravel. It means that during your lifetime, every incident that passes has meaning. The meeting between you and I also has meaning, so remember it. 5. Words, once it has left your mouth, it cannot be uncalled. It cannot be nullified. People don’t understand how strongly they’re tied down because of it. But they continue to use that lock. Words are something living and sometimes, it can even tie down a person’s life. 6. (To Shizuka Domeki) When one sacrifices oneself to help another, it could actually be painful to the person being helped, especially when that person is of importance to them. 7. Often times, people simply deny the existence of what they do not understand, and anyone who tells them otherwise is a liar. What they don’t know stays ‘unexplained’ and they are happy with that. 8. (To Watanuki about Nanami) The rock, once it starts to roll down the hill, it won't stop. It will keep rolling until the end of the road. 9. (Referring to body marks and scars) Y: Sometimes, even when the heart forgets, the body still remembers. 10. (Talking to herself while Watanuki is sleeping on her lap) Everybody relates to others and shares something with them. That's why we can never truly be free.That's what makes us feel joy, sadness and love. 11. You don't only belong to yourself, you know? There isn't anything in this world that belongs only to yourself. Everyone has connections to someone else and shares something with them through these. That is why you can never be free. 12. (To Watanuki when they first met) If you give someone your name, they can take your soul. If you give them your birthday, they can control your life. 13.(To Watanuki) Instead of regretting what we cannot do. It is better to do anything we can do. Even if what we do doesn't bring us to our goal it brings us that much closer to it Kimihiro Watanuki 1. (To Himawari) If I recieve snacks from you, I feel so happy I could fly. If I can see you for the whole day, my mood becomes good. When Himawari-chan smiles and calls me Watanuki-kun, those are all good things to me. To be able to meet Himawari-chan, I'm very happy. 2. I´ll die like this, too... alone. 3. (To Himawari) I was just thinking that being able to see you every day like this isn´t something I should be just taking for granted, but rather it´s something that I really ought to deeply treasure, that´s why when I saw you I´m just so glad. 4. (To Yuko in their last meeting) Why should a choice in which I had no say decide... Decide... Decide anything about a person who is so important to me? 5. The wishes can be granted if you wish them with all your strength. Shizuka Domeki 1. (To Watanuki) Shut up. 2. (To Watanuki) Idiot. 3. (To Watanuki) Only an idiot catches a cold in summer. Himawari Kunogi 1. Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are really good friends. 2. The more we are, the funnier we'll be. 3. (To Watanuki) There are things than just by talking to them, touching them or getting involved with them bring bad luck to others. Even if it's human... no, because it's human. They exist. ﻿Mokona Modoki 1. Everyone's here. People far and near so though you're alone, you're not the only one Watanuki. 2. There are two memories. Memories of the heart and memories of the body. The heart is important but the body is really important as well. Sometimes, even if the heart forgets the body remembers. Haruka Domeki 1. (Haruka to Watanuki in a dream) H: Once you notice something, you can never return to the time when you did not notice it. 2.(To Watanuki in a dream) H: Once a boy saw a dream. Twirling, twirling, flying, flying. So happy in his freedom. The boy believed himself to be a butterfly. But when he opened his eyes, he was no butterfly, only a mere human. Then he thought to himself: did I just dream I was a butterfly or is this a dream as well? Maybe I am but a dream that is deamed by the butterfly. 3. (To Watanuki in a dream) H: I met that person once (Yuko). In a dream She told me to take care of you. If you really believe that you will meet, you cannot do anything to make her cry. Category:Content Category:Miscellaneous